


i didn't mean it

by mazeofsilence



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Again, Hyunjin Is a Little Shit, Jealous Minho, Jealousy, M/M, Modern times, ex-boyfriends hyunsung, hyunsung are fighting, jisung can't keep his mouth from running faster than his brain, naega anin (jk), so is minho actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 02:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazeofsilence/pseuds/mazeofsilence
Summary: dance practice always went well… until someone makes a mistake, is called out on, and says something he maybe shouldn’t have.alternativelyhyunjin is harsh on jisung during rehearsals so a petty argument ensues; jisung tries to say something (read: incredibly stupid) as a come back and minho gets mad





	i didn't mean it

**Author's Note:**

> ello i was bored for a few days so i decided to pick up writing again after some years,,
> 
> bear with me i just wanted to write some un-beta'd fluff (un-beta'd /jealousy/ fluff; also jealousy by monsta x was playing when i started writing something so that's some inspo i guess)
> 
> enjoy the crumbs minsung nation ✨

***

 

“—three, four— no, sung, arms like _this_ , not whatever _that_ is,” hyunjin signaled to pause the music, walking over to jisung’s spot in the back.

 

he maneuvered the smaller’s arms into the _proper_ way, the other following and nodding, “okay, got it, sorry.”

 

the music played again and, at the same time he had interrupted it earlier, hyunjin signaled again. the other members looked at each other, noticing the growing tension. “what? i did that right that time!”

 

“jin, we can fix it late—”

 

“you didn’t, it was too low. let’s try it without music. five, six, seven, eight—” and jisung followed along to his counting. after that specific step, there was a pause, followed by hyunjin’s evidently frustrated sigh, “why don’t we take a break for a bit?”

 

“we’ve barely done the first part out of five,” countered seungmin, though he was already on his way to fetch his water bottle from the couch.

 

“i know, but we can’t get past it if someone keeps messing u—”

 

“i’m _literally_ right here, hwang, say it to my face,” jisung’s voice on the verge of being too loud for their distance, “you're not gonna start something like you always did back then, are ya?”

 

“don’t fucking test me.”

 

“guys, break it up,” a towel was thrown into jisung’s face, courtesy of minho from the other side of the room, “it’s been years since you’ve fought like this. what's going on?”

 

“just a bitchass bitch trying to do a _simple_ move but still messing up royally,” the tallest stuck his tongue out like a bully. the hyungs snicker and chuckle but the victim took the gesture otherwise.

 

“what goes on is that _another bitchass bitch_ won’t stop acting like he’s better than everyone else!”

 

“so you admit to being a bitchass bitch?” hyunjin’s smirk grew wider, arms crossed and leaning on one leg in an arrogant fashion.

 

“what?”

 

“you said another, which means you considered _yourself_ one before you called _me_ one.”

 

“i— you—” the boy stuttered, giggles increasing around him. his face is _burning._ “so you’re a smartass now, huh?”

 

woojin tried to cover up his laughter before speaking up, “alright, you _monkeys_ , break’s over, let’s get back to work.”

 

“i would join you if someone would just shut up and _own up_ to their mistakes and follow the steps _properly_ ,” hyunjin moved to his original spot.

 

“yeah, well i’d join you if someone would just shut up and not focus on every move i make! unless he wants to be shut up like how i always shut him up when we used to be together!” the room was silent, all eyes except jisung's on minho, whose face was blank.

 

jisung didn’t even realize what he said until chan cleared his throat. “...in the.. the dorms.. when we're... physically... togethe— you know what i’m just making this worse, aren’t i?” he trailed, padding off to the door and making his way back to the dorms.

 

*

 

“bunn… you know i didn’t mean to say what i said to hyunjin… right?”

 

“oh i know.”

 

“really? you’re acting like that’s not the case.”

 

“it’s just a little strange hearing ‘ _shut up before i make you shut up like i did when we used to be together_ ’ from someone who’s supposed to be in a committed relationship with, not to brag but, one of the hottest people he’s ever met. _especially_ when he says that to his suspected ex-boyfriend.” minho furiously breathes out. he was sat on the couch of their dorms, arms crossed and pouting like a child being told off for not eating their vegetables.

 

“erase ‘suspected’.” jisung shifted and looked around nervously as he stood with his hands on his hips in front of his boyfriend of a year and a bit.

 

“really, han? that’s what you’re taking out from that spiel,” he stands up, their height difference and his words proving to intimidate the younger. “you think you’re real funny, huh. as if we weren’t in the studio with the two of you. would you have said something _worse_ if we weren’t there?” his voice was getting louder like the person he was talking to was in another room. 

 

but he wasn’t. jisung was right in front of him, his eyes wide and shaking nervously as he tried to respond to the rhetorical question. “i-i just— it’s f-friendly banter it doesn’t m-mean anything h-he knows that too go ask him!!” he splutters as he points hard towards the subject’s bedroom. the blonde sighed and rolled his eyes as he moved to put down jisung’s shaking arm.

 

“it was silent the moment you opened your mouth to say that. even the others knew that was out of line.”

 

“i’m sorry!! i’m sorry i really am i— i don’t know why i said that just… i’m sorry…” the brunette dropped to the couch himself, burying his burning face in his hands. minho tried to suppress a smirk before he positioned himself behind the other in an attempted seated cuddle.

 

a few seconds passed and jisung felt the chest behind him shaking and he looks up to see the fucker giggling behind him. “oh fuck you!” he yelled and pushed minho to the side to stand up. “i was actually scared that you were mad.”

 

the giggles turned into full laughter as the dancer bent over and clutched at his sides, which were starting to hurt. “your face!! _priceless_ , absolutely priceless,” he tried to breathe out, earning him a glare and a kick to the shin. he caught his breath and let his face rest into a contended happy state looking up at the younger.

 

“you’re incredibly and unjustly mean,” jisung continued to glare at him, his arms crossed this time. he barely registered what was happening as minho pulled him down to the couch in a tight embrace. “you’re incredibly and unjustly cute, jisungie.” he whispered back.

 

“you think cuddles will make up for it???” he jokingly threatened, but couldn’t stop himself from melting into the arms of the boy he loved so dearly. “well… you’re... not incorrect.”

 

minho giggled again, placing a soft kiss on the back of jisung’s head. “i’m not mad. you should still watch your mouth, though.”

 

“you love my mouth,” the younger looked up at the other with a cheeky smile.

 

“stop being gross,” he responded. he leaned down to press their lips together chastely, anyway. “point proven.”

 

that earns the brunette a flick on the forehead, sending both of them in a fit of giggles. again.

 

“i love you, squirrel.”

 

“i’ll think about it.”

 

“maybe i’ll actually be mad at you this time.”

 

“i’m kidding, i love you, too, bunn.”

 

“didn’t know y’all were furries.” they looked up to see hyunjin by the doorframe of the dorm faking a gag. they giggled and opened their arms as an invitation to cuddle with them.

 

the tallest grinned and stepped back out of the door slightly before making a run for the two, crushing them under his not-so-light weight and earning two painful grunts. “damn jin, how much do you eat in a day?” minho questioned though his voice was muffled under hyunjin’s sweater.

 

the man in question burst into giggles before actually rolling off of them and onto the little space left on the couch. so little that he had to rest his long legs on the boys beside him anyway. “come on i’m not _that_ bad.”

 

“hey jin…” the youngest trailed off, nervously looking to the side, at one of his best friends. “i’m sorry.. about earlier. like, pretty much everything i said.”

 

“ah, we just had a bad start to the day, it’s fine. i’m sorry, too. i know i can be harsh on you,” the other replied. minho smiled softly at the exchange. he felt the urge to wrestle them both so it would be a three-man cuddle, so he did. which resulted to all of them falling off the couch.

 

“idiots. all three of you."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading i hope u appreciate these babies' stupidity like i do 90% of the time hehe see ya next time


End file.
